I Believe I Can Fly
by Purple Sage of Oblivion
Summary: The King of Spargus is dead. His legacy is continued on in his son. The hero of Spargus. Songfic. Oneshot.


The winds whipped across the sandy desert, making the few trees and plants bend and jerk. The only things that stood still in the dust storm were the rocks, and Spargus.

The kingdom of Spargus was a small one, but the hearts and souls of the citizens were larger than the Precursors themselves. So says the city's motto. This motto echoed through the mind of a man sitting in the High King's throne. A man with blond hair and green roots.

Jak, chin resting in both his palms, looked out the window over-looking Spargus city.

'Of course, my name's not really Jak. It's Mar. And my father …'

He closed his eyes against the painful memory. It seemed only days ago that Jak's father had died in his arms. His final words were that Jak to please seek out his son. He had died soon after, never realizing that Jak had found him.

_**I used to think that I could not go on**_

_**And life was nothing but an awful song**_

Daxter decided to stay at The Naughty Ottsel, to keep in touch with old friends. He asked Jak if he wanted to come, but Jak declined. Better live up to the old family business, he said with a grin that was more of a grimace. Daxter frowned but said nothing. What could you say?

'And besides,' Jak stood up from the throne ('_his_ throne,' he corrected) and walked over to stand in front of the glass. From this height, one could see all the way to the Marauders camping grounds. 'They need me. My people.' He swallowed thickly. 'They need their King.'

_**But now I know the meaning of true love**_

_**I'm leaning on the everlasting arms**_

He didn't cry at the funeral. Even as they touched the torch to Damas' body and the flames were leaping from his clothing and hair, he didn't cry. And as his vision became cloudy and his breath became shallow, Jak thought of all the things that could have been. He rested his head on the glass and sobbed his heart out.

_**If I can see it, then I can do it**_

_**If I just believe it, there's nothing to it**_

'Wasn't really a wise thing to bawl by a window,' Jak mused, 'Especially this high.' He peeled his head of the window and stood back, close enough to still see the city, but far back enough to make sure no one would see him. You really could see all of the city from up there. Jak could see the citizens lazily stride to their different destinations, guns slung over their shoulders or on their backs. If he squinted a bit, he could still make out a few of the monks walking around the beach.

Jak breathed in deep. He felt more refreshed now that he had actually "let loose." He smiled softly.

_**I believe I can fly**_

_**I believe I can touch the sky**_

_**I think about it every night and day**_

_**Spread my wings and fly away**_

"Your Highness?"

Jak turned to the huge oak doors that covered up half of the wall. A brown-haired man, lanky of form and very shy, stood half-way in the room, half-way out the door.

The man coughed nervously in his palm, "Your Highness, we have matters we must discuss if we need to continue to survive in Spargus." His face reddened slightly from his boldness.

Jak blinked. "What matters?" he asked warily.

The brown-haired man's face became a deeper shade of pink. "W-well, we need to elect candidates for the city counsel, discuss how the Spargun guards will be able to defend the city from the Marauders, and how the festivities for this year's Eco Festival will go," he finished, before hastily adding, "My King."

_**I believe I can soar**_

_**I see me running through that open door**_

_**I believe I can fly**_

_**I believe I can fly**_

_**I believe I can fly**_

Jak frowned thoughtfully, tugging at his green goatee. Finally, he agreed. "Alright. Lead the way, -?" He looked at the man expectantly.

The brown-haired man caught on, "Oh! It's Moku, my King. Moku Tai."

The new king nodded once, "Well, then, Moku, we better get to work." He walked out of the throne room, Moku trailing behind him. Jak smiled as he saw the innocent look in the brown-haired man's eyes and thought about himself before he left Sandover. For the first time since he came to Spargus, he felt that everything would be okay.

_**I can fly**_

* * *

**AN;**

**Yo. Since I've been having horrible writer's block with 'A Crazy In Spargus,' I decided to do something different. Didn't really end the way I wanted it, but I do like it. Too short, though. Oh, well. Bye the way, 'Moku' is actually short for 'Kamoku,' which actually means 'shy' in Japanese. ^^ Please review if you actually like this babe. Ta!**

**Disclaimer:** I CAN fly. I CAN'T own this. At all. T.T


End file.
